Die Unberührbaren der Straßen
by Blue Aaren
Summary: L'histoire de la rencontre d'un misanthrope anarchiste et d'un fils d'aristocrates. L'un et l'autre s'entraînent dans leurs mondes respectifs, unis malgré eux par un intérêt soudain, une attirance, voire peut-être un coup de foudre aussi inavoué qu'inavouable. Deux opposés qui, entre les deux mondes, sont des Intouchables des rues. /PruAus/ [HIATUS]


**Voici une nouvelle fiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis des mois ! Je suis content d'enfin pouvoir vous la présenter et de la poster sur ce site :3 !**

 **C'est donc parti pour un PruAus dans un AU où les pays sont humains à notre époque :3 ! Comme d'habitude je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire :3 !**

 **Le titre signifie en allemand "Les Intouchables des rues" -je ne parle pas beaucoup allemand donc il y a peut-être une erreur '~'... Désolé si c'est le cas !-**

 **Je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

L'odeur d'une fumée venant encore du crématorium à proximité, celle de la terre fraîchement retournée, celle des fleurs déposées un peu partout, le son des pleurs d'une fille qui enterre son père, la voix d'une personne qui prononce un mot pour le défunt, le silence pesant de la mort et du repos tout autour dans ce champ qui leur est dédié, comme coupé de la ville alentour et de ses mille bruits propres à la vie citadine.

Là les klaxons, bruits de moteur, cris, bavardages des gens, tous ces bruits en tout genre venant du centre de Berlin semblent s'évanouir, comme s'ils ne passaient pas les murs du cimetière.

Une foule amassée autour d'une riche sépulture.

Une grande foule pour une personne importante, relativement en effet, riche surtout, mort de vieillesse. Loin de la cérémonie intime et solennelle, celle-ci est plutôt polie et courtoise. En effet, si au devant de cette masse de gens se tiennent la famille proche, les amis intimes, il y a aussi autour des gens plus éloignés.

Des gens comme Roderich, qui ne connaissent même pas réellement le défunt. Du peu que le jeune homme en savait, il s'agissait d'un lointain oncle à lui, c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, de lui avoir adressé une parole ou un regard. Peut-être une simple salutation de courtoisie lors d'un repas de famille, tout au plus. Il aurait été incapable de le reconnaître en ville ou sur une photo de famille.

Mais assister à la cérémonie aux côtés de ses parents était une forme de respect, de politesse, bien que trop artificielle à son goût. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, il avait 23 ans désormais, ce monde plein d'artifices et de politesse était son quotidien depuis l'enfance, au point qu'il ne l'eut jamais plus remis en question. Sa vie était et avait toujours été rythmée par des cérémonies, réceptions, protocoles et formes de politesse.

Pour lui sa présence lui paraissait de circonstance, bien que superficielle. Personne n'aurait remarqué son absence comme personne ne remarquait sa présence. Il attendait simplement, dans son costume noir, ses cheveux bruns ondulant au gré du léger vent qui soufflait, écoutant la cérémonie qui touchait à sa fin, l'air solennel et respectueux comme il convenait d'être dans ce genre de circonstances.

Bientôt la foule se disperserait, certains iraient souhaiter leurs sincères condoléances, peut-être quelques uns rajouteront à quel point cet homme serait regretté, qu'il avait été un collègue, un ami, un frère, quelqu'un de formidable, d'autres sortiraient simplement sans un mot par respect. Le jeune brun était plutôt du genre à se prêter à la dernière option, sortant poliment pour laisser le temps de recueil à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Mais il suivrait simplement ses parents, imitant leur comportement, comme il l'avait toujours fait, après tout il n'apparaîtrait pas comme un bon fils et futur héritier en ne restant pas près d'eux, plongé dans ce monde de formes de politesse et de protocoles qui devenaient naturels à ceux qui y grandissaient, comme lui, comme ses parents, comme son entourage, comme toute cette foule.

Pour vivre en société il faut paraître bien, quitte à ce que cela ne soit qu'à l'extérieur, quitte à se forcer à ressembler aux autres. On l'avait élevé ainsi et jamais il ne remettrait en question ce qui lui était si naturel et lui paraissait si normal depuis l'enfance. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait vu.

Il avait tourné la tête et il l'avait vu, et immédiatement reconnu. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, ou plutôt aperçu, et encore le mot était gros.

La personne en question était un homme, un jeune homme, sûrement un peu plus grand que lui et d'un âge avoisinant certainement le sien, se tenant droit mais la tête penchée vers le sol, emmitouflé dans des vêtements noirs et déformés qui rendaient sa carrure difficilement descriptible.

Tout chez lui était caché.

Son corps dans des vêtements larges, sa tête dans la capuche de son sweat-shirt noir - visiblement usé et troué - ses mains dans deux des multiples poches de son pantalon aussi large que sombre, tout autant abîmé aux pieds, couvrant presque ses chaussures qui étaient des boots noires toutes autant usé visage était en grande partie dissimulé lui aussi, caché, en plus de la capuche, par ses cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et qui, du peu qu'on en voyait, semblaient désordonnés.

Enfin, le brun était mal placé pour parler de ça, étant donné qu'il avait depuis toujours sans cesse au moins une mèche qui rebiquait contre son gré peu importe ses efforts. La peau de l'objet de son intérêt, du peu qu'on en voyait, était extraordinairement pâle.

Il se tenait devant une tombe, ne bougeait pas un muscle, se recueillant sûrement.  
On aurait presque dit une simple ombre, un fantôme, surtout au vu de sa pâleur, une faucheuse, simplement posé là. Comme une apparition qui pourrait disparaître aussitôt.

Disparaître comme l'autre fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui qu'il avait vu l'espace d'un instant ce soir-là.

Ce fameux soir-là, c'était une dizaine de jours auparavant, lors d'un gala de charité. Les bénéfices engendrés lors de ce dernier seraient reversés à une association caritative visant à venir en aide aux victimes d'un récent tremblement de terre au Népal. Il était fort bien vu de participer à ce genre d'évènements, il était donc tout naturel que la famille du brun, les Edelstein, y soit conviée et qu'il s'y rende avec eux.

La cérémonie avait lieu au Château de Sans Souci, à Potsdam, une trentaine de kilomètres au sud-ouest de Berlin. Ce château avait été un palais d'été pour Frédéric II de Prusse. C'était un immense palais aux nombreux jardins extravagants et aux multiples salles de réception. Quant à celle-ci, de réception, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus mondain.

Le hall consacré à la soirée était bondé. De gens riches en costumes et robes de soirées hors de prix. S'entendait un bourdonnement correspondant aux multiples conversations superficielles qu'ils entretenaient entre eux par politesse. Un buffet préparé par un grand traiteur que tout le monde mangeait comme du pain. Des grands crus servis et bus comme le plus petit vin d'une supérette. Ils n'avaient pas le goût de la qualité, du moins ils l'avaient perdu. La plupart faisaient semblants d'être connaisseurs, s'ils se trompaient on ne les rectifiait pas car ce serait bien trop inconvenable.

Et puis pas grand monde ne s'y connaissait vraiment. On leur servait du bon vin depuis toujours. Et pour eux un bon vin était un vin cher, son goût n'avait pas plus d'importance que son coût qui montrait leurs richesses. Et enfin des protocoles et de la politesse excessive à n'en plus finir.

Un gala habituel pour les gens de la haute, tout simplement.

Ces gens pour qui tout cela était tout à fait normal, habituel, presque routinier. Roderich en faisait partie, il était familier à toute cette foule au milieu de laquelle il se trouvait, à ce monde qu'il côtoyait depuis sa petite enfance. Tiens-toi droit, sois sûr de toi, poli, courtois, respectueux, reste superficiel dans tes questions au cas où un sujet ne soit sensible, ne dis rien de blessant, sais à qui tu t'adresses, aucun geste étourdi, tout devait être maitrisé.

Tout était naturel désormais. Chaque partie de son corps, chaque muscle obéissait parfaitement aux protocoles enseignés depuis sa tendre enfance.

Pourtant même après une vingtaine d'années dans ce milieu, l'atmosphère pouvait vite s'avérer pesante pour lui, surtout là à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se décida alors à s'éloigner un peu du buffet et à rejoindre la porte qui était ouverte sur l'extérieur, peut-être sortirait-il même s'aérer quelques minutes.

 **« Où vas-tu, Roderich ? »**

C'était son père, Pierrick Edelstein, député au Bundestag, il était un homme connu et reconnu. Issu d'une longue descendance noble autrichienne, toute la famille s'inscrivait dans l'implicite « haute bourgeoisie » allemande depuis des générations.

De par son statut et sa profession, lui et Roderich n'avaient jamais été réellement proches.

Son père comme sa mère avaient toujours été des parents absents. Le jeune homme avait grandi dans les bras de nourrices, de domestiques, jamais dans ceux de ses parents. Il avait quitté les bras de sa mère dès qu'elle avait pu arrêter de l'allaiter (soit à quelques mois à peine) et n'avait figuré dans les bras de son père que pour des photos de famille importantes, uniquement avant qu'il ait l'âge de se tenir debout à leurs côtés bien entendu.

Il avait, dans sa plus tendre enfance, été plus proche d'un de ses professeurs de piano que de ses propres parents. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son géniteur était donc, plutôt qu'une relation père fils, identique aux relations qu'entretenaient les gens de la haute société entre eux. Pleine de protocoles, de manières, de façons de se comporter.

Rien n'était naturel, tout était calculé, bien que leur esprit tant habitué à ce genre de mathématiques les fassent paraître naturelles, innées, normales.

 **-Je sors simplement prendre l'air quelques minutes, la tête me tourne avec la chaleur et le monde.** Répondit Roderich sur un ton poli, attendant une réaction approbatrice de son père.

Après tout il pourrait très bien avoir besoin de lui là maintenant ou quoi que ce soit, auquel cas il se serait forcé encore un peu avant de sortir s'aérer un peu, c'était normal après tout, pour lui en tout cas.

Pierrick Edelstein le toisa du regard quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de lui rétorquer :

 **-Ne sois pas trop long alors. Il serait mal vu que l'on remarque ton absence. »**

Réponse évidente, car les apparences restaient plus importantes que tout.

Le jeune étudiant en droit se garda bien de rétorquer qu'il y avait peu de chances, au vu du monde qui se trouvait à ce gala, qu'on remarque son absence à lui, le fils Edelstein. Il était juste n'importe qui ici et puis il s'était contenté de rester poliment et simplement dans l'ombre de son père jusque là après tout.

Rare avaient été les phrases ou questions destinées directement à lui en dehors des simples formules de politesse.

S'abstenant donc de faire une remarque, il hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait bien compris et se détourna ensuite pour se diriger vers une porte de la salle déjà entrouverte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il l'ouvrit, s'y engouffra puis la referma derrière lui.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de cette nuit d'automne. La différence de température avec l'intérieur le fit frissonner un peu mais cela lui fit du bien. Il y avait décidément bien trop de gens à l'intérieur l'atmosphère en était oppressante voire étouffante.

Ici aussi il y avait du monde, sûrement des gens qui avaient eu la même idée que lui d'ailleurs, mais c'était différent, peut-être parce que l'espace était ouvert, que dans la nuit tout semblait plus calme, ou tout simplement car ils étaient beaucoup moins. Certains avaient un verre à la main, ils discutaient entre eux. A coup sûr il s'agissait de gens qui se connaissaient déjà et qui avaient quitté la cérémonie pour une atmosphère un poil plus amicale et intime que la grande réception superficielle.

Roderich s'avança un peu, s'approchant du grand et long escalier qui menait par paliers jusqu'aux jardins qui étaient éclairés par des lampadaires. Il n'était ni trop éclairés ni pas assez, l'éclairage était parfait et adapté. On distinguait de loin la grande fontaine au milieu de la place et l'écoulement de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant qui renforçait le côté tranquille de la scène.

Il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux un peu.

Cette atmosphère lui rappelait Una Mattina, de Ludovico Einaudi. Combien de dizaines de fois l'avait-il joué dans sa vie sur le grand piano à queue du manoir, il ne pourrait le dire. Ce n'était pas une grande pièce classique comme il avait l'habitude d'en jouer, mais il l'avait trouvée toute aussi magnifique qu'une pièce d'un compositeur tel que Bach ou Beethoven.

C'était une œuvre simple qu'il utilisait souvent pour s'échauffer avant de jouer des morceaux plus complexes, de plus il la connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts.

Il l'avait entendue jouer dans un film français qui l'avait touché. "Intouchables" s'il se souvenait bien du nom original. Deux personnes opposées qui se rencontrent, qui apprennent l'une de l'autre et en changent pour le mieux, tout en venant d'univers complètement différents et en l'étant tout autant l'un l'autre.

Ce genre de rencontres pouvaient apporter énormément à une personne. Mais il faut de l'audace pour placer sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un de si différent de soi. Et puis dans ce monde rempli de cases il n'était pas vraiment fréquent de rencontrer quelqu'un de diamétralement opposé à soi. L'humain préférait la compagnie de parfaitement semblable à lui que celle de son radical opposé, qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit. Bien que les aimants opposés s'attirent aussi. Le monde et les relations humaines étaient au fond pleins de contradictions.

L'Autrichien se mit alors à marcher, au gré de cette musique qu'il rejoua dans sa tête, ses doigts répétant les notes qu'ils connaissaient par cœur en bougeant et tapant contre sa cuisse.

Le piano avait toujours été le refuge de Roderich. Le violon également aussi. La musique en général était son échappatoire. Il n'y avait qu'en jouant sur ces instruments qu'il pouvait manifester toutes ses émotions, son ressenti, ses pensées et ce sans que personne ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, dans son monde être vu en train de pleurer inspirait trop de pitié, c'était trop mal vu, mais il pouvait parfaitement s'asseoir à son piano et se laisser aller à une mélodie emplie de mélancolie.

Pareil s'il était énervé, mécontent, insatisfait, déçu. Impossible de le montrer à la personne directement avec des mots sans briser toutes les règles de politesse que son monde lui intimait de respecter en toutes circonstances. Mais il pouvait sortir son violon et se laisser aller à des notes rapides, agressives, qui lui permettaient de tout vider sans que la personne visée n'en sache jamais rien.

D'ailleurs combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait plus pu toucher un piano ? Un violon ? Il ne pourrait même pas le dire.

Il avait du mettre ses passions de côté. Il n'était plus un enfant ni un adolescent qu'on laissait encore se bercer d'illusions et se réfugier dans des passe-temps. Il avait 23 ans désormais. Il n'était plus un collégien ni même un lycéen, il était en dernière année de master de droit à l'HWRB de Berlin, une des plus grandes écoles de commerce et de droit du pays.

Sous pression à cause de la perfection exigée par ses parents il ne pouvait que rester plongé dans ses innombrables livres de droit et notes de cours, regardant de loin son piano qui restait désespérément fermé. Il n'avait pas une minute à lui consacrer, ni à son violon. Quelquefois il avait pu jouer quelques minutes, mais rarement plus. _"Si tu as du temps à consacrer à la musique passe-le à étudier plus"_ lui répétaient sans cesse ses parents. _"Ce n'est pas ton piano qui te fera gagner ta vie." "Tu n'es plus un enfant"_ lui avait-on parfois même dit. C'était pourtant eux qui l'avait encouragé à faire des concours alors que lui ne jouait que pour son plaisir.

Apparemment s'il avait été l'élite du pays il aurait pu continué, mais Roderich n'était pas un génie de la musique, que ce soit en violon ou en piano. Alors il s'était résigné, on l'avait bien obligé à le faire. La musique était sa passion, son plaisir d'enfance. Mais l'enfance était finie, il était dans le monde des adultes, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. La vie était ainsi faite. C'était comme ça.

Et sur cette dernière pensée la sonate se termina, et il fut alors replongé dans le silence de la nature qui l'entourait. Seulement, comme pendant tout ce temps il avait marché, et avec son sens de l'orientation légendaire, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La musique désormais terminée, il regarda autour de lui et fut incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était à nouveau perdu. Cela lui arrivait décidément beaucoup trop souvent.

Il fallait qu'il retourne en vitesse à la réception, son père lui avait bien dit de revenir vite. Il se retourna, repartant en sens inverse dans l'espoir de refaire le chemin et de retourner à la réception. Il avait du beaucoup s'éloigner dans les jardins car il ne voyait plus l'intense lumière s'échappant de la partie du palais où avait lieu le gala. Il faisait sombre dans les jardins, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour se repérer et voir où on allait ainsi qu'où on mettait les pieds.

La première bonne nouvelle fut qu'en quelques minutes à peine il avait retrouvé les grands escaliers qui menait normalement au palais et aux jardins. Techniquement s'il les montait il devrait atterrir non loin du palais et surtout du gala. Enfin d'après lui.

Son expérience lui avait montré qu'il était dangereux qu'il se fasse confiance pour ce qui était lié à l'orientation, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'allait pas attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Alors il monta les escaliers.

Il fut rassuré de distinguer un bâtiment à la forme ressemblant au palais de Sans-soucis.

Il vérifia qu'il était présentable, inspira profondément, puis s'approcha des portes pour rentrer.

Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son père quand à son absence qui s'était un peu prolongée et du fait que cela ne se faisait pas, que c'était malvenu et malpoli et surtout mal vu pour un héritier de se faire la malle en plein milieu d'un gala. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment loisir d'y penser car à peine eut-il franchi les portes qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

En effet, d'un coup, alors que le président de l'association était prêt à prendre la parole pour clôturer le gala, les fenêtres se brisèrent, les bouts de verre tombèrent en rafale au sol. De la fumée se répandit et s'éleva dans toute la salle.

Les gens hurlaient, criaient au feu, toussaient, appelaient au secours, cherchaient à se protéger comme ils pouvaient. Certains prirent refuge sous les tables croyant à une attaque, d'autres sortirent en hâte croyant à un feu. La panique, l'incompréhension totale, la peur, l'angoisse. Tant de sentiments qui régnaient dans ce lieu ou quelques minutes auparavant à peine tout n'était que superficialité, protocoles, politesses. Là les gens se poussaient pour se ruer vers la sortie, poussés eux sûrement par une sorte d'instinct de survie face à cette situation si inhabituelle et inattendue.

Pour ce qui était de Roderich, se trouvant à la sortie il se faisait un peu piétiner par la foule qui sortait.

Mais il y avait une personne qui était sortie avant toutes les autres et qui avait retenu son attention, devant les yeux améthyste du pianiste c'était comme si cette scène s'était déroulée au ralenti, lui permettant de voir des détails qu'il n'aurait normalement pas du voir dans la hâte de la scène.

Cette silhouette face à lui était la même que celle qui retenait en ce moment même son attention également au cimetière actuellement.

La peau très pâle, les cheveux blancs, des vêtements noirs trop larges tels qu'un sweatshirt à capuche et un blouson de cuir. Il avait un sac de la même couleur sombre sur l'épaule.

C'était quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ce monde d'artifices, de beaux costumes, de protocoles, de politesses. Quelqu'un qui venait certainement de tout le contraire de ce qu'il venait de décrire.

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il attirait tant l'attention dans la foule qui courait terrorisée. D'ailleurs lui ne l'était pas le moins du monde, il avait l'air d'avoir pleinement le contrôle de la situation. Là où les autres couraient en criant, lui se faufilait simplement entre les gens sans la moindre panique. Il était pressé mais pas pour la même raison que la foule. C'était sûrement un de ceux à l'origine de tout ça s'était dit Roderich une fois que tout fut fini.

Sur le moment il n'avait pu que regarder la scène sans vraiment l'analyser. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'il pouvait voir mais pas réfléchir.

Bien que pour lui tout semblait lent, en réalité le tout ne dura pas bien longtemps, au bout de quelques minutes à peine la fumée s'était totalement estompée. Les gens sortaient de sous les tables, rentraient dans la salle à nouveau pour certains. Et la silhouette fantomatique avait complètement disparu.

Au final il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, à part des gens qui s'étaient fait mal en se bousculant il n'y avait aucun dommage collatéral en dehors de certaines vitres brisées. Cela rassurait ceux qui s'étaient attendus à une attaque terroriste comme on en voyait tellement dans le monde actuellement. L'Allemagne avait déjà été touchée à Berlin, pourquoi pas une seconde fois après tout ?

Et c'était là, une fois que la pression était redescendue complètement qu'on se rendit compte que toute la quête avait été volée. Horreur, dégoût, exaspération envers ces gens, ces assaillants qui avaient volé une association caritative défendant une noble cause. Cela alimentait les discussions des plus riches qui, pour beaucoup n'avaient en réalité rien donné et étaient là pour la forme. Plus on est riche plus on est proche de ses sous dit-on. Enfin… Roderich était lui aussi très attaché à son cher portefeuille alors bon il n'allait pas vraiment faire de commentaires dessus.

Et s'il y en avait qui avaient donné beaucoup, c'était plutôt pour montrer leurs richesses aux autres invités en mettant de gros nombres sur de gros chèques que pour aider des nécessiteux à l'autre bout du monde.

Les gens continuaient de parler, de dire à quel point c'était honteux et criminel comme geste, de se plaindre d'à quel point ils avaient eu peur, qu'il y a des sans-cœurs et des fous partout dans ce monde de sauvages actuellement.

Et Roderich, plutôt que de les écouter, repensait à la silhouette qu'il avait vu et qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à quelque chose de surnaturel. Comme si cette présence n'avait pas été réelle.

Au fond il s'était dit aussi que c'était sûrement cette personne qui avait manigancé l'explosion et le vol de la recette. Mais quand on leur annonça que n'importe quel participant devait venir rapporter à la police s'il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange pouvant donner une quelconque piste pour arriver à retrouver les malfaiteurs, Roderich n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit.

Une voix dans sa tête lui avait dit de se taire.

Et puis il ne voulait pas se retrouver mêlé à des enquêtes, des interrogatoires ou autres. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir rêvé ou plutôt imaginé ce qu'il avait vu alors le raconter à la police lui semblait inimaginable. Qui le croirait de toute manière avec cette histoire à dormir debout de silhouette aux vêtements noirs au milieu de la foule ? Peut-être avait-il juste mal vu lui dirait-on. Et puis ne risquerait-il pas plutôt d'attiser des soupçons sous sa personne en avouant qu'il était dehors loin de tout témoin pendant toute la préparation du méfait ? Si certainement.

Alors il n'avait rien dit, obsédé par la vision de cette personne qui ne quittait plus son esprit et l'intriguait.

 ** _x-x-x_**

Et là une voix l'avait ramené à la réalité, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

 **« Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as le bourge ? Tu veux ma photo ? »**

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre :3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review, c'est vraiment ce qui encourage le plus un auteur w ! De plus je veux faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer ! :3  
**

 **Remerciements spéciaux à Molly Phantomhive-senpai qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la mise en page et m'a donné de l'assurance :3 ! Merciiiiiii w !**

 **A la prochaine :D ! Bonne journée :) o/**


End file.
